


To us!

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all … they're finally together …</p>
            </blockquote>





	To us!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auf uns!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992133) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> My really first English story (or translation from one of my German stories into English), so if anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“To us!“ Steve smiled and he and his counterpart raised their glasses at the same time.  
“To us,“ Bucky replied and grinned at him. “To our anniversary and that I remembered at last.”  
Steve's smile widened. “And the fact, you came to me and didn't just disappear,” he added. The two of them let their glasses collide and then stood up from their kitchen table, to make themselves comfortable on the couch.

“I love you, Buck,” Steve said after a while of silence and Bucky pulled him closer; gave him a fleeting kiss on the top of his head.  
“I love you too, Stevie.”


End file.
